supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Lara-Rutter (Another)
Biography Another Mark Lara-Rutter (Ri Dae-Jung) (Korean:리대중, Li dae jung), (Born September 16th 2015) is a male North Korean prison guard working in Shōwa Prison Camp and Another Marie Lara-Rutter's male counterpart. Appearance He is a young boy of slightly above average height and average weight, He, like his female counterpart, he wears a North Korean military uniform complete with peaked cap, he has black hair, brown eyes, like his female counterpart, he sports the Kim Jong-il and Kim Il-sung lapel pin. His shoulder-length North Korean black hair is in a short ponytail that reaches the upper neck, his facial features are said to be "soft and feminine-looking", therefore making him mistaken for a girl and giving him an androgynous appearance to the point that he looks very feminine, he also has a scar on his abdomen and dried blood on his pectoral from being stabbed in the episode Paul (JP: Fleming Frenzy). When using a disguise, he wears a black longcoat that reveals his abdominal scar a black cap with a bill, and black jeans with black boots. When swimming, he wears a longcoat with swimming trunks underneath, he still has his hair tied back. Personality He is extremely violent, sadisitc, cruel and short-tempered, he is the most violent out of the prison guards and doubles his female counterpart in brutality and bloodthirstiness, he is easily angered, he is also shown to be very aggressive, as he attacked Gadadhara Bobbalu School teachers, tortures fingernails cut off, kicking pregnant women, removing tounges off prisoners, crushing testicles, using guard dogs infected with bubonic plague, he is also shown to be shy and aloof, as he is never seen socialising with others except his South Korean associate, Another Andrea Tinnings, a few prison guards and his female counterpart, he gets extremely angry if called Mark instead of Ri Dae-Jung or if mistaken for a girl due to his ponytail. He is also a loner, and he is considered the "angsty emo" of the series. He is also extremely talented at using a submarine, which he keeps out of the eye and is the underwater Team Terrific 10 base. Unlike his female counterpart, he cares nothing for his Normal counterpart and constantly verbally abuse him, and sometimes physically, he is nicknamed DPRK-kun by Satoko, Fliqpy by Maria Tachimi, as it reminds her of Happy Tree Friends Quotes "" (Translation: "YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT A GIRL! AND CALL ME RI DAE-JUNG, NOT MARK!") ~ Another Mark angrily correcting Samuel on his preference of being called and his gender "" (Translation: I don't like spicy foods d***it!) ~ Another Mark telling the team he doesn't like spicy food "네, 아마 당신은 지금 대량 살상 무기를 가지고 여기서 꺼져를 얻을 수 있습니다!" (Translation: Yes, Perhaps you can, Now take your weapons of mass destruction and get the f*** out of here!) ~ Another Mark yelling at Samuel and Dennis Cap when they came for the nuke to fire at an empty Gadadhara Bobbalu School camp only filled with guards and soldiers in the episode Air Raids. "" (Translation: Dennis, I said it before and I will say it again, will you kindly f*** off?!) "" (Translation: Do you have any idea how f***ing busy I am?!) ~ Another Mark declining a PETA membership "" (Translation: Another Nicholas, screw this up, I am going to f***ing cut your testicles and shove them right up your a** so when you s***, you'll be s***ting on your testicles!) "" (Translation: Great, more f***ing pieces of s***s joining the team, fan-f***ing*tastic, more people to p*** me off) ~ Another Mark playing snooker while the commanders introduce the new cadets. "" (Translation: Stop doing that, please! God-d***it!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung being tickled by Stacie after capturing him and the other 10 Death Soldiers "" (Not again! I told my mother this was a working week for me!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung realising that he forgot to eat or sleep "" (Translation: I didn't realise that, what time is it?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung asking someone when he forgets to eat or sleep "" (Translation: I don't know If I'm transgender or not, but in my school, I keep getting identified as a girl and when it's sports day, people get sorted by gender, I get pushed out of male's toilets, I personally don't like playing with girls, except Park Su-Hyun) "" (Translation: Leave me alone!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung's recurring quote "" (Translation: I want to be left alone now!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Mei. "" (Translation: I don't understand how it feels like to be from DPRK!) "" (Translation: You hate me, GOOD) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to his younger brother Another Larry. "와우, 당신은 실망의 그랜드 센트럴 역 당신은 그렇지 않나요?" (Translation: Wow, you are just the Grand Central Station of Disappointment aren't you?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung's abuse to his brother "당신은 자신에 진흙을 가지고, 망신, 누군가 더 나은 장소에 다시 넣어" (Translation: You got mud on yourself, big disgrace, somebody better put you back in your place) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to a prison inmate "형제, 당신은 당신이 저를 감동 수 있다고 생각하면 오해 입증" (Translation: Brother, you thought you could impress me, you proved me wrong) "아 아, 씨발!" (Translation: Argh, F***!) "래리, 저를 실망 중지" (Translation: Larry, stop disappointing me) "당신은 결코 나를 감동 당신의 무능력을 중단하지, 나쁜" (Translation: You never cease your inability to impress me, b****) "" (Translation: American Imperialist B******s) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to any American he dislikes "그 사람은 당신을 위해 아무것도 걱정하지 않습니다! 그는 사람들에게 배신자!" (Translation: That man cares nothing for you! he is a traitor to the people!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung while aiming a gun at GBS teachers. "나에게 빨갱이라고 마지막 사람은 자신의 머리가 잘려 있고 난 며칠 동안 주위에 자신의 잘린 머리를 수행" (Translation: The last person who called me a Commie, got their head chopped off and I carried their severed head around for days) ~ Ri Dae-Jung telling Toshio the time he killed a prisoner for calling him a commie. "" (Translation: You like it when I beat the s*** out of people, Young Japanese-American Ghost Girl?) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Maria Tachimi. "" (Translation: Oi, f*** off, I'm trying to hum the Song of General Kim Il-sung, I can't do it if your distracting me, f*** off!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung to Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly Otter during the team's visit in Lake Hoohaw. "" (Translation: What the h*** do you mean?!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung on his "androgynous" appearance "" (Translation: Aw, you're so cute and fluffy you're about to wet your pants!) ~ Ri Dae-Jung on killing a political prisoner's dog Theory Play In the Theory Play (JP: Funtime) mode in Theory World 3: Lesser and Greater, he is not easy to please, he hates his ponytail touched and he is one of the few characters to attack the player by shooting them with a gun, players can be killed by Ri Dae-Jung by constantly touching the ponytail or poking him, the player's cause of death or game over would be "Team member got upset" Trivia *One of his favorite dishes is cooked rice with soy sauce and wasps and hates anything too spicy, such as chili peppers. *He overworks and forgets to eat or sleep, this concerns his Normal counterpart and Marie greatly. It also concerns a few of the other characters. *His soldier number 1953 is a reference to the final year of the Korean War. *He is interested in the Seven Deadly Sins. *He is one of TT10's youngest officials. Category:Another Counterparts Category:Anti-Heroes Category:People born in 2015 Category:Genderbent Counterparts Category:Males Category:People born in September